Last week, Luis and Christopher decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Stephanie to time them with a stopwatch. After 8.04 minutes, Stephanie agreed to time the runners. Luis sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 71.72 seconds. When it was Christopher's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 58.5 seconds. How much faster was Christopher than Luis in seconds?
To find how much faster Christopher was than Luis, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Luis's time - Christopher's time = difference in times. ${7}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Christopher was 13.22 seconds faster than Luis.